Klunks adventure
by therandomer5000
Summary: Klunk decides to follow Mikey when he goes on patrol. but will he make it back? R


I was really bored and my cat randomly started meowing at me to get him some food so i decided to write a story about Klunk the little ninja kitty! hope you enjoy it XD xxxxx

* * *

Mikey was sitting on his bed reading a comic book with Klunk on his lap, he was stroking Klunks soft, orange head.

Klunk meowed happily as he fell asleep, but the cat didn't get much time to sleep because as soon as the cat closed his eyes a loud knock was heard,

'Mikey it's time for patrol!' It was Leo, Mikey's eldest brother.

'sorry buddy, but duty calls!' Mike laughed 'i'll see ya when we get back'. and with that Mikey ran out the door while jamming his nunchuks into his belt. Klunk knew that his master went out almost every night with his brothers but he never understood why so he decided that he would follow Mikey tonight and share his masters adventure.

'Hurry up knuckle head' shouted Raph from the lair door,

'hey Mikey grab my shell cell for me!' Don yelled.

Mikey ran up to them and past Donnie his shell cell,

'come on guys, lets go' Leo said as they left the lair, they didn't know that a certain orange someone was following them.

**Outside the sewers...**

the turtle brothers lept from roof to roof and Klunk was finding it hard to keep up, he decided that his master should know that he was there.

'MEOW!'

The brothers stopped, they looked around them, that meow was so familiar. Mikey went pale when he saw his beloved cat run up to him.

'awww Klunk' said Mikey softly 'it's too dangerous for ya to be with us on patrol' Klunk jumped onto Mikeys shoulder with a content meow and snuggled down ready for the ride.

'Mikey send that cat home, he'll get hurt out here!' Donnie said with concern.

'I know but he won't go home without me, my li'l ninja kitty is too stubborn' Mikey said fondly as he scratched behind Klunks ear.

'That cat has problems' Raph muttered, but Mikey didn't hear him.

'Mikey he can stay with us if he has to but if he gets hurt don't come crying to us ok?' Leo was bored of talking about the cat he wanted to carry on with the patrol.

'ok Leo, i promise he'll behave.' Mikey grinned

'it's not the cat that needs to behave' smirked Raph, Mikey shot him a dirty look.

They carried on running over the roofs, Klunk was enjoying the feel of wind in his fur, he hadn't been above the sewers since Mikey had adopted him, not that he minded one bit. All the turtle stopped running suddenly,Klunk was confused and scared, He could feel the fear in his masters heart and when the cat looked up he saw on a roof a strange figure dressed in metal armour with red glowing eyes.

'Shredder' Leo murmured to himself. The cat started to panic he didn't know who this man was but worst of all he feared for his masters life.

'Turtles' shouted the metal figure and in a flash battle had broke out, Klunk ran to the side and watched the battle as each turtle fought for their lives. he watched as leo aimed his katanas at shredder just to have them knocked out of his hands and Leo was punched in the stomach and lay on the ground, the only way the cat knew that he was still alive was the slow rise and fall of his chest, the cats attention was caught by a load yell as Raphael ran towards shredder just to be kicked out of the way, he landed next to Leonardo. Klunk took that moment to run up and see if they were alright when he got close Leo and Raph were sitting up.

'Woah there you' Raph said as he picked up the cat 'Mikey would be devastated if you were hurt'

he dropped the cat out of harms way and carried on fighting.

Klunk was distracted from the fight as he watched a particularly fat pigeon fly above his head, when he heard a lot of yells, Klunk looked round to see three turtles on their sides leaving his master, Michelangelo, alone to fight. He watched in terror as his Master fought with all his power and was eventually knocked down.

'NO MIKEY!' Shouted Raph

'Now it is time for your demise turtle' Shredder laughed and as he raised his sword above his head a little orange flash jumped onto his head,

'GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! GET THIS FURBALL OFF OF ME!' Shredder yelled

Klunk wouldn't let this strange man harm his master, he would rather die himself.

'KLUNK NO!' shouted Mikey as he got to his feet, but Klunk wasn't listening he was clawing at Shredders head and had managed to get into the helmet, but was again confused there was nothing inside except for 2 red lights. Klunk jumped out and ran up to Mikey and his brothers, Mikey picked him up with relief and placed him on his shoulder.

'you saved me Klunk, Thank you' Mikey whispered to him.

'QUICK RUN!' shouted Leo and they all sprinted away with Klunk still shivering on Mikey shoulder.

When they got back to the lair they all went to the infirmary to get checked up, they were all fine except for a few bruises and cuts. Mikey was happy that his little cat was ok, he thought Klunk was going to get seriously hurt during that battle. Klunk was still a bit shook up but after some food and water he felt fine again.

'Klunk, i can't believe you did that i'm so proud of you' Mikey smiled at him, Klunk just meowed sleepily, Mikey lay down on the couch and placed Klunk on his chest where Klunk snuggled up and fell asleep. Leo came into the living room a few minutes later to find his baby brother and his cat on the couch together, Klunk looked up at Leo sleepily,

'Thanks Klunk for protecting my brother' Leo said as he stroked the orange kitten. once leo had left Klunk yawned and fell asleep deciding that next time his master went out on patrol he wouldn't go with him.

* * *

please review xxx


End file.
